


The parabatai

by seventhtimes



Series: Parabatai [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Beta Read, I Don't Even Know, I'm high ok, Interpret it the way you want to, It's Clary POV but it is just about Jace and Alec, Like she's watching them, M/M, This is ambiguous, This is too late and I didn't slept enough the night before, This seem oddly creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 11:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhtimes/pseuds/seventhtimes
Summary: Clary is mesmerized everytime she see Jace and Alec. She's witnessing how their bond is evolving and she don't understand why she can't look away.This is better than the summary suggests. At least I hope !
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Parabatai [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	The parabatai

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated !

There was something always striking about the parabatai pair that Alec and Jace formed. Clary would multiple times find herself staring at them. Post battle, post sparring or anytime really. Because they are mesmerizing without even realizing it. This time was no different but there was also sadness in the air. She couldn't really understand what was happening but she was just about to talk to Jace when Alec entered the room.

The two of them had reached a point in their bond that was said to be unreachable. That was feared by the Clave, but since Alec was the Inquisitor that wasn't too much trouble.

When Alec entered the room it happened. The parabatai sat, and here they were. Each other heavens. No matter who, their bond would always be the most important thing that they had. Even more now. Now that the two of them were sharing consciousness. They didn't told anybody about this, but everyone arround realized it. Some things just couldn't have happened otherwise.

First they just sat, just needing to be close. Clary was perfectly aware that Alec knew where Jace was, and that Jace was just waiting for him to come. It was happening more and more. The codependency.

Clary was a few meters away from them and she really felt like she was intruding. Again. But at the same time, she just couldn't look away. 

Alec and Jace were getting closer, doing it subconsciously for sure. Clary was wondering if it was because their soul was trying to reconnect with the part it had lost. She suddenly got the urge to paint that. She always had that urge, but she never dared to do so. It was too special, and she felt like, even if she wanted to capture everything, it wouldn't be even close to what it truly is. 

She realized that they were having a silent conversation because of their body language. Jace was putting his head onto Alec's lap and Alec was desperately trying to get eye-contact with Jace, and the latter was pinching his lips. There was normalcy and such care on the scene she was witnessing, that it was difficult to even imagine them being apart. 

A lot of rumors were going on. Saying that at some point they were going to transform into something that shouldn't exist, something too strong. Some were saying that they'll just end up getting lost onto one another, that they would soon not be able to discern who's Jace and who's Alec. And Clary was pretty sure that sometimes they were losing themselves already. But trying to interfere between them would certainly ending up in getting killed. 

The parabatai was growing really protective of how their bond was working, and whenever someone was questioning it, they were reminding that said person that, interfering between a parabatai was, indeed, a motive.

So nope. She would just watch. Until they tell her to stop. Because they were aware of what she was doing. They grew hyper-aware, even more than before, of their surroundings. They accepted her looks because of what she is to them. But when some stranger was looking too closely, they were getting protective. And now she was good at getting when she was intruding. 

They were getting physically closer, soon some clothes would disappear. They needed contact, needed to pretend that they were one. One was the extension of the other, and the other way round. 

Nobody could really say how it happened, or when. But it happened. And they were all only witnesses.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated !
> 
> If there's any mistakes just tell me, i'm french and under medication so there might be some weird stuff in there !


End file.
